1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sound reproduction, and more particularly to loudspeaker design.
2. Background and Related Art
A loudspeaker is a device that converts an electrical audio signal into a corresponding sound. Loudspeakers commonly use electroacoustic transducers or drivers that use an alternating current applied to a voice coil in conjunction with a permanent magnet to cause an attached diaphragm to move back and forth, pushing on air to create sound waves. The transducers of loudspeakers are commonly housed in an enclosure that helps control the quality of the sound reproduced by the various speaker components. In many instances, a loudspeaker may have multiple individual transducers or drivers reproducing different frequencies of sound. Loudspeakers are used to reproduce sound for music, movies, events, and many other purposes. Ongoing efforts continue to design loudspeakers that are better able to reproduce the sounds they are intended to reproduce.